a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a stereoscopic display device using a barrier and a non-emissive display panel and a driving method thereof.
b) Description of Related Art
In three-dimensional (3D) image display technology, a stereoscopic effect of an object is produced by using binocular parallax, which is a primary factor in recognizing a stereoscopic effect at a short distance.
Typical methods of viewing stereoscopic images not involving wearing of spectacles include a lenticular method, in which a lenticular lens plate having an array of vertically arranged cylindrical lenses is formed in front of an image panel, and a parallax barrier method that separates left-eye and right-eye images using a barrier to obtain a stereoscopic effect. According to the lenticular method and the barrier method, the left-eye image is spatially divided from the right-eye image.
Therefore, a 3D stereoscopic image is observed with half of the resolution of the entire display device because the left- and right-eye images are spatially divided, written, and displayed at respective left- and right-eye pixels. That is, there is a problem in that a 3D resolution is at most a half of the original, two-dimensional (2D) resolution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known in the United States to a person of ordinary skill in the art.